


The Story of Us

by pura_locura



Category: Vocaloid, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pura_locura/pseuds/pura_locura
Summary: a Vocaloid Pretty cure crossover





	The Story of Us

Prologue

In the Kingdom of Songs, everything was beautiful until Queen Neru and her minions, The Fearsome Four attacked. Princess Meiko, Prince Kaito, and Cure Miku tried to hold them off but they were unsuccessful. As Princess Meiko laid on the floor, dying, she called for Rin and Len, two of her subjects. She told them to go to earth with Cure Miku and seek help by finding the Pretty Cure. She handed Rin and Len each a headset before passing away. Rin and Len, along with Cure Miku traveled to Earth in order to find the Pretty Cure. 

Chapter 1:

Cure Miku adjusted her skirt before reminding herself of her backstory. "My name is Milly, I come from America, and I'm 14 years old." Right, here we go," thought Miku. Miku took a deep breath and prepared to walk in the classroom. 

"Come on in," the teacher said. Milly walked and wrote her name "Hatsune Milly" on the board.

" Hi, I'm Milly, I came her from America but my family was originally from Japan. I'm 14 years old. I hope we can be friends." As Miku looked up, her eyes were drawn to a girl with pale blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, and a girl with medium length brown hair and red eyes. The girl with the red eyes looked so much like Princess Meiko, it was hard for Miku to keep her tears from spilling out. 

" Milly, you'll be sitting right in between Lily and Megan," the teacher's voice snaps Miku out of her thoughts. "Right there." The teacher points to the empty seat between the girl with the red eyes and the girl with blue eyes. 

"Okay, sensei," Miku replied as she walked to her seat. 

*Time Skip to the End of School*

Miku had learned that the girl with the red eyes is Megan, the Blue-eyed girl is named Lily and the brown eyed girl is named Georgia. 

"Hey, Hatsune-San want to come to the karaoke bar with us," Georgia asked. She motioned to herself, Lily, and Megan.

"Sure, I love to sing," Miku replied with huge smile across her face.

"Then, let's go," Georgia yelled and grabbed Miku and Lilys' hands. Miku grabbed Megan's hand as Georgia dragged them to the nearest karaoke bar. They got there and luckily a room was open. They rented the room for four hours. 

"Hatsune-san, you go first. I want to hear how good you are," said Megan.

"Um, okay. You can call Milly, though," Miku replied. She scrolled through the songs, until she found one called "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". "Can I sing this one?"

Megan looked at the song. "Sure but that's a very difficult song to sing, are you up for the challenge?"

Miku immediately replied "Yes, I am up for the challenge." Megan started the song.

Miku began to sing. 

https://youtu.be/5qkTpJAhywg

The song finished. 

"Georgia and Lily, you go next. They're scary good at a duet song," said Megan.

Georgia scrolled through the songs and found the she was looking for called "Happy Synthesizer". "Lily, are you ready?" Lily nodded.

"Ready, set, go," yelled Megan.

Georgia and Lily began to sing.

https://youtu.be/VtS-6o0BgDQ

The song finished. 

"Oh no, is it that time already? I'm sorry everyone but I have to go," Miku said as she frantically grabbed her bag and her shoes. As she grabbed her bag, she unknowingly dropped two small fairies. 

"Its fine, Milly-Chan. We understand," replied Lily. Miku nodded in thanks and ran out the door, leaving the fairies behind. As the girls left later that day, they saw the two fairies but they thought they were stuffed animals.

"Milly-Chan must have left them. We can give them to her tomorrow at school," said Lily. The others nodded. "Georgia, you take one and I'll take the other one," Lily says. Georgia nodded as Lily handed her one of them (Len). 

"Please, hand those over please," came a voice.


End file.
